In a multi-core processor each core may operate at a different frequency that may be selected based on, e.g., a processing load of the core. In order for a core to operate at a given frequency, voltage supplied to the core needs to be at least a corresponding minimum value for the given frequency. A voltage-frequency (V-F) characteristic of a component specifies a minimum voltage to be supplied in order to support operation of the core at a corresponding frequency, and is related to its physical characteristics including manufacturing variations between components of the same type, intra-die effect etc. For example, different cores in a multi-core processor have unique V-F characteristics because of their physical/manufacturing properties. As a result, each component can be represented by a unique V-F table (“VID table”) based on the V-F characteristic.
Storage and retrieval of VID tables for each core may be impractical, due to memory constraints, access latencies, and other considerations.